Toki wo Koetai
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: YAOI. Yami comes to grips with a startling realization...does Yuugi hate him? [ONE SHOT] LEMON.ISH.


_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama did not create Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi did. I beta-ed this one too!

Kairan: This was up once, but was taken down. **SO**, to not be taken down again, I, albeit sadly, had to edit the lemon.

Nightshade: This is hard for you, isn't it?

(eyes brim with tears) Kairan: Gods, I can't do it! (runs into the sunset)

"…" – talking

_Italics_ – thoughts

… – emphasized

(;;) Nightshade: Kai-chan lost 5 reviews, so she thanks those who had reviewed and mourns the loss of their comments. (looks toward the sunset) Hopefully she'll be back after the story is through, I hate being alone.

Enjoy the ride.

**Anxiety: Toki wo Koetai**

The former Pharaoh Atemu, or Yami, as he was called in this century, paced around the empty bedroom. He and his hikari, one adorably kawaii Yuugi Mutou had been separated in body for two months; neither were really sure how they had stumbled upon the ability to separate. He stopped as he passed Yuugi's bureau and looked over Yuugi's pictures. _Hmm…_

Garnet eyes scanned each picture, bringing a memory to life. When Jou and Ryou dragged Yuugi into a dance club; at Mokuba's birthday party, when Mokuba blew out the candles and "accidentally" pushed Seto into Jou, their faces were priceless; and Yami's personal favorite, the one of Yuugi and Ryou kissing (truth or dare, the best game ever). Some of the group shots, however, made Yami upset: they were of him. When he won Duelist Kingdom; when, to Kaiba's chagrin, he won Battle City; those and other random pictures were of him and his, no – **Yuugi's** friends. _Yuugi's friends…_

It wasn't fair. Yami had a life 5,000 years ago. He, even if predestined, had no right to intrude on another's life, especially not anyone as cherubic and innocent as Yuugi. He often thought of Yuugi felt, losing control of his body, watching from the sidelines as Yami unintentionally stole away his teenage years. What if Yuugi hated it and secretly resented him?

The door opened and Yami felt himself being propelled to his light's bed. "Yuugi…" Yami gasped, barely regaining his composure.

"Konnichiwa, Yami!" Yuugi cried happily from Yami's waist.

"I take it you had a good day at school," Yami smiled, hugging his light-self.

"Yeah," Yuugi answered. He continued to cuddle against Yami and lifted his head, kissing Yami's nose. "I don't have any homework tonight…" He pushed Yami against the headboard of his bed and began to kiss him harder, his hands given new life and exploring. "But I'm sure we could find something to do…"

"If you insist…" Yami answered, not the least put-out. He kissed Yuugi's forehead and rocked on his back, flipping Yuugi onto the mattress as they came down. "Doesn't this make Ryou jealous, aibou?" Yami asked as he began to take off Yuugi's clothes.

"A little," Yuugi answered, unbuckling Yami's confining leather. "But you make great stories."

"So how many of my dirty secrets do you tell him?" Yami straddled Yuugi and kissed his neck, eliciting soft moans from his hikari.

"Not too many," Yuugi smiled, sighing contently as Yami began to toy with his hardening nipples. "Of course I had to tell him about that one time…"

"You didn't!" Yami went from Yuugi's chest back to his face, kissing him passionately and exploring his mouth with his eager tongue. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"You should've seen Ryou's face when I told him about the strawberry, I think Bakura's still laughing about that one," Yuugi replied. "It's Ryou's fault; he wanted to buy sundaes."

"You're going to pay for that one, aibou," Yami smiled, kissing Yuugi once more. He kneeled before Yuugi and took lifted his aibou's legs unto his shoulders. Yami captured Yuugi's mouth again as he drove into him, swallowing Yuugi's scream. Yami tasted every bit of Yuugi as he hammered into him, making his new reflection pant louder and louder with each thrust.

"Yami…" Yuugi began to chant his dark-self's name as his nails dug into his back. "…Yami…" He found it harder to talk, to breathe, to even think. Yami was his sex god and he was his sacrifice. "…Yami…" Yuugi screamed wildly as he came, his voice faltering for an instant when he felt Yami descend upon him again.

Both were totally exhausted. Yami hugged Yuugi weakly and kissed his hand. "You…are…amazing…aibou."

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi began, still trying to catch his breath.

"Doushita?" Yami asked, using his foot to grab the sheets. He pulled them over Yuugi and himself and kissed Yuugi's hand again. "Daijoubu ka, hikari? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I was just wondering," Yuugi answered. He cuddled against Yami. We'll always be together, right?"

Yami bent down and kissed his aibou passionately. "Hai," he smiled, hugging Yuugi closely. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

**-owari-**

Author Notes:

(leaning against the horizon) Kairan: That poor lemon…

(sigh) Nightshade: I guess she's still out of commission. Anyway, if you'd like to see the deleted lemon, please leave a request in your review.

Kairan: It was so good too… (crying)


End file.
